Expand.
Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(-f+10)(3f-1)$ $=-f(3f-1) +10(3f-1)$ Now we can multiply : $=-3f^2+f+30f-10$ Simplify: $-3f^2+31f-10$